Te amaré
by Girlvirgo2693
Summary: Que pasaria si Jake, tuviera una ultima posibilidad de demostrarle a Bella que el puede ser mejor opcion, ambientada un par d dias antes d la boda
1. Un ultimo intento

**Aqui esta un fic pensado en como seria un dia entre Bella y Jake antes d la boda y si eso kmbiaria en algo la desicion d Bella, basado en la kncion d Miguel Bose: Te amaré**

* * *

><p><strong>Te amare<strong>

**(Jacob)**

He estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión, de que Bella y yo debemos pasar al menos un día juntos antes de que tenga que dejarla ir, aun no me resigno a la idea de perderla, porque sé que, a pesar de que suene egoísta, yo soy lo mejor para ella.

* * *

><p>-Cullen…-grite frente a la línea invisible que nos separaba…-Cullen…-grite otra vez…y de pronto apareció.<p>

-Que se te ofrece perro…-siempre he odiado que me llamen así, pero no estaba como para agarrarme a insultos con él.

-Necesito pedirte un favor…-dije notando como se le fraccionaba el rostro…-tranquilo no es nada del otro mundo…-"aunque tu si lo eres…"-quiero que permitas que Bella y yo pasemos juntos todo el día de mañana…

-¿Estás loco perro?...-dijo carcajeándose…lo que a mí me estaba irritando un poco…-que acaso me crees idiota…-"siempre lo he creído…"-conozco tus sucias intenciones…

-Edward…solo quiero estar con ella…una última vez…-el sería el primero en conocer el porque quería pasar con Bella un día entero…-porque después de mañana…nadie sabrá nada de mi…

-¿Te marchas?...-dice sorprendido…-me estás diciendo que tu última voluntad es estar con Bella antes de alejarte definitivamente…

-Creo que no es difícil de comprender…-le dije con toda la calma que me era posible…-has ganado, está más que claro ¿no?...se van a casar y la convertirás en tu igual y se volverá mi enemigo natural…

-Está bien…-suspira resignado…-puedes recogerla mañana por la mañana…pero ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces…

-Gracias Cullen…-veo como se aleja…y la verdad es que estoy feliz…porque le tengo a Bella una gran sorpresa…

* * *

><p>Ya era el gran día, sé que es un poco temprano, pero quiero aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, se que Bella siempre se levanta temprano para arreglar su casa, pero hoy no lo hará, hoy lo pasara conmigo…<p>

Estoy un poco nervioso, toco un par de veces…se que Charlie no está, su trabajo lo absorbe y no quiere pensar en las cosas de la boda de su hija, porque el aun siente que no es el momento…yo también lo creo pero nadie me entiende.

-Que deseaba…-no terminas la frase…estas tan sorprendida de que este aquí y no articulas palabra alguna…-Jacob…pasa…-dices una vez que sales de tu asombro…y nos sentamos en el sofá de tu sala, mirándonos frente a frente-¿Qué necesitas?

-Pues…he venido por ti…-las palabras salen de mi boca sin pensarlo siquiera…y tu frunces el ceño…-tranquila, mira, el plan es este…pasar todo el día de hoy juntos…-sigues creyendo que es una broma lo noto en tu mirada…-Bella, hable con Cullen…-te sorprendes aun mas al conocer esto o tal vez es que me réferi amablemente a tu noviecito…-y él me permitió hacer lo que te mencione…claro, si es que tu así lo quieres…

-Jake…yo…no lo sé…-dudas, aunque sé que quieres hacer lo que te propuse…así que tomo tus manos entre las mías, el contraste aun me sigue pareciendo sorprendente…

-Bells…te voy a decir algo, aunque no creo que sea conveniente…pero…me voy…-tu rostro se llena de tristeza y tus ojos se cristalizan…

-Jake…no te puedes ir…mañana me caso…-dices sin ganas, sé que no te ilusiona la idea de casarte…te conozco tan bien…así que suelto un suspiro de resignación…

-No estaré ahí…por eso quiero pasar contigo mi ultimo día en La Push…pero si no quieres, no te puedo obligar…-aunque me encantaría raptarte y no dejarte escapar, pero te amo mas, que el hecho de querer tenerte a mi lado y que seas alguien infeliz…-lo que te acabo de decir, no significa que debas sacrificarte y pasar todo el día conmigo…-digo tristemente…

-Jake…-dices tímidamente, yo no te miro, porque sé que no me podre resistir las ganas de besarte…

-Bells…te entien…-pero no me dejas terminar, tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y haces que te mire a los ojos…

-Nos lo debemos no es así…-afirmas mas para ti, que para mi…-ahora regreso voy a cambiarme y a buscar un papel para dejarle una nota a Charlie, y decirle que regreso por la noche…

-Bells espera, no te traeré aquí por la noche, sino hasta mañana temprano, antes de que tenga que irme al aeropuerto…

-Oh!...-piensas un momento…-Puedo saber adónde te vas…

-A alguna parte de México aun no sé bien a qué lugar en específico…-sigues pensando pero, aun así subes las escaleras rumbo a tu habitación…y yo me quedo esperándote.

Bajas, no has hecho mucho en arreglarte, aun así para mi eres la mujer más hermosa que pueda haber visto. Te sonrojas al notar cómo te miro, por lo que aparto la vista y tomo tu mano para que salgamos fuera, no había notado que llevabas una mochila contigo, tampoco le doy importancia…

-¿En qué viajaremos?...-preguntas al ver que no hay un coche aparcado frente a tu casa…

-Espera aquí ahora regreso…-me voy tras unos arbustos, creo saber lo que piensas pero te equivocas, no voy a entrar en fase, así que cuando me vez de vuelta sonríes, porque llevo conmigo las viejas motos que arregle…cuando tu volviste a mi…que irónico, porque de ese momento, solo puedo conservar las motos y los miles de recuerdos…

-¿Qué no se supone que Charlie te pidió que las vendieras?...-no puedo evitar, reír…-que es lo que consideras tan gracioso Jacob…

-Pues es que hice lo que Charlie me ordeno, vendí las motos y le entregue el dinero, pero él nunca me pregunto el nombre del comprador…

-Tú las compraste…-dices como afirmación y en tu rostro se posa una sonrisa, y tus mejillas se tornan un poco sonrojadas…

-Bells, nos podemos ir ya…-te dijo extendiéndote un casco…lo tomas un poco dudosa…-no quieres ir verdad…sabes que Bella, mejor me voy…-aunque por dentro quiero todo lo contrario no vas a pasar tiempo conmigo si es forzadamente…-meteré una de las motos tras de los arbustos y después regresare por ella…

Tú no dices nada, así que no me queda más que interpretar tu silencio como un si…me alejo y forzó la moto para que vaya más rápido, ni siquiera notaste que volví a usar ropa como una persona normal.

* * *

><p>Y ahora estoy aquí sentado en el acantilado por el cual saltaste para poder ver a tu amado Cullen.<p>

-Ay! Bells…-suelto un suspiro al aire, se que se lo llevara muy lejos…-mañana te voy a perder…

* * *

><p>Este es apenar el kpitulo uno...si les gusta le seguimos<p> 


	2. Conociendo una verdad

**La respuesta de porque Bella estaba tan insegura al lado de Jake.**

**(Jacob)**

* * *

><p>-Aunque dicen que no puedes perder lo que nunca fue tuyo, y tu nunca fuiste mía, al menos no de la manera que yo hubiese deseado…<p>

* * *

><p>Se me había olvidado que tenía que recoger la otra moto, ya que si Charlie la llegaba a ver, seguro me pediría muchas explicaciones. Aunque es muy difícil correr con mucha ropa colgando de mi pata, porque para llegar rápido a tu casa, decidí entrar en fase…una vez que estoy cerca vuelvo a mi forma humana y me pongo mi ropa, estoy cerca de tu casa, y gracias a mi súper oído escucho todos los ruidos que salen de tu casa…de pronto escucho como gritas desesperadamente. Y yo pienso lo peor, así que sin reflexionarlo siquiera irrumpo en tu casa.<p>

Reviso todo el primer piso y entonces escucho ruidos provenientes de tu habitación, corro como loco escaleras arriba…pero me detengo antes de abrir la puerta, porque tu lloras y cuando estoy por girar la perilla…

-Maldito seas Jacob Black…-tus palabras son como navajas de doble filo, que se incrustan sin piedad en mi corazón…-Maldito…-me vuelves a insultar y comienzas de nuevo a llorar, mientras sigo estático del otro lado de tu puerta…-como le hiciste para impregnarte en cada poro y célula de mi piel…-mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado…-Te amo Jacob más que a nada en este mundo…pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde…-tus palabras retumban en mi cabeza, repitiéndose una por una…pausadamente…no puedo evitar sonreír, aunque yo sabía que me amabas, tu confesión lo cambia todo…y lo mejor es que, aun no es demasiado tarde…

Bajo las escaleras y cierro la puerta como si no hubiese pasado ni escuchado nada, trato de tranquilizarme y aparentar que acabo de llegar, así que toco el timbre un par de veces…tardas un poco en abrir y cuando lo haces, me miras con esos ojos que están lo suficientemente hinchados como para deducir que estabas llorando y eso lo sé muy bien.

-Jake…-me abrazas fuertemente y comienzas a llorar en mi pecho, como siempre lo haces desde que nos conocimos…y debo admitir que me sorprende tu actitud…y entonces hago lo mismo de siempre…te doy consuelo…

-Tranquila Bells…-acaricio tu cabello mientras te aprietas más hacia mí, tu llanto esta cesando y puedo nota que estas más tranquila…

-¿Aun quieres pasar conmigo nuestro ultimo día?...-yo no puedo evitar sonreír, porque ese es el único motivo por el que regrese, y recoger la moto, claro.

* * *

><p>Ya casi era hora de almorzar, así que ahora nos dirigimos a Port Ángeles, hace poco abrieron un restaurant y sirven buena comida y el lugar tiene un ambiente agradable. Sé que la pasaremos bien, aunque tú no me has dicho nada en todo el camino, cosa que me preocupa, pero te aferras a mí para no caerte de la moto y salir volando, porque la velocidad es mucha.<p>

-Alguna melodía para deleitar a su novia…-me pregunta un joven con una guitarra que se ha acercado a nuestra mesa…no puedo evitar reír y notar tu sonrojo ya evidente…

-No muchas gracias, estamos bien…-te tranquilizas al escuchar mi respuesta…-toma…y gracias de todos modos…-le doy la propina al joven cantante el cual asiente agradeciendo el detalle mientras se aleja del lugar.

* * *

><p>-Te gusto la comida…-te pregunto una vez que salimos del lugar…<p>

-Sí estuvo delicioso, aunque sabes algo…me sorprende que siendo tu, comas verduras…-no pude reprimir una carcajada y tú haces lo mismo cosa que me agrada y mucho…

-Bueno, no amo las verduras, pero soy humano…-dije en tono de broma y ambos volvemos a reír.

* * *

><p>Caminamos por un rato hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parque, por el que casi no transitan personas…sé que es atrevido de mi parte, pero sé que el tiempo se me está acabando, así que paso mi brazo por encima de tus hombros, me sorprende que no te disgustas y entro en shock cuando me abrazas por la cintura, cualquiera que nos viera diría que somos algo más que amigos…<p>

Y pensar que mañana a esta hora serás la señora de Cullen, no puedo evitar tensarme y soltar un suspiro de resignación, tu detienes tu marcha y me miras con esos ojos chocolate que hacen que me pierda en ellos…te dedico una sonrisa forzada…estas por preguntar algo, pero me adelanto a tus palabras…

-Vamos, ya es hora de irnos…-te digo cuando noto que el sol está por ponerse…tu no protestas, no haces nada.

* * *

><p>No vamos a tu casa, tampoco a la mía, sino al único lugar especial, que significa mucho para ti y para mí…el acantilado…<p>

* * *

><p>Aqui esta el segundo kpitulo d mi historia, espero q les guste la trama ksi no se muxxo...mañana el proximo kpitulo<p> 


	3. El acantilado

**He aqi el capitulo 3 jejeje espero les guste...no se que tal me quedan pero espero que les agraden:**

* * *

><p><strong>(Jacob)<strong>

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?...-preguntas cuando ubicas en qué lugar nos encontramos…

-Pues, aquí comenzó todo, creo que es justo que acabe todo aquí…-mis palabras suenan duras, lo sé.

-Jake…-dices en un susurro…-no quiero que acabe…-me miras a los ojos y en ellos puedo notar amor y tristeza, mientras miles de lagrimas se acumulan en ellos.

-Sabes que tampoco yo…y haría cualquier cosa por cambiar todo, pero tu elegiste…-ahora tu lloras y sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, porque me partes el corazón…

* * *

><p>Creo que no has notado todos los detalles que he preparado para ti, desde que comenzó el día, he tratado de hacer, de esta nuestra despedida, la mejor que te hayan podido dar, hasta ahora claro…<p>

Tal vez no veas claros los detalles y me refiero al hecho de que por fin después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, me visto como la gente decenté, he gastado dinero dándote una comida en un buen restaurant; y tu odias que gasten dinero en ti, y ahora estamos aquí en el mejor lugar de La Push donde te he preparado, lo que será nuestra primera y única cena romántica, con velas y vino, y aun más sorprendente, música en vivo, a cargo de quien, de mi. Claro, Cullen no es el único compositor y cantante de Seattle.

Y como fondo, tenemos la mejor vista de todas, la luna llena en todo su esplendor, tan magnífica con tu…

Con ayuda de mis amigos, logre tener todo listo a tiempo, aunque ellos se entristecieron cuando notaron que no llegabas conmigo hoy por la mañana, pero sorpresa, estas aquí conmigo…el pequeño Seth me ha prestado su reproductor de CD's para amenizar el ambiente, y mentalmente se lo agradezco ya que has estado muy callada durante toda la cena. La lista de reproducción contiene mi canción favorita y sé que está por comenzar.

-Señorita Swan, me concedería la siguiente pieza…-te extiendo mi mano, mientras tu asientes y la tomas, mientras te pones de pie.

La canción que comienza a sonar es la de Nickelback: Far Away.

-Esa canción…-murmuras cuando reconoces la melodía…

* * *

><p>Mis manos viajan a tu cintura y las tuyas a mi cuello…<p>

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know.

Me miras a los ojos, como si fuera la última vez, y no es así, aun nos queda la noche por delante para mirarnos

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

-Esta canción dice todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti…-murmuro contra tu oído, tú te sonrojas un poco y haces que nos fundamos un poco más.

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

-Sabes que si me rendí, fue porque quiero tu felicidad…que si deje de luchar por ti, fue porque creí que Cullen era lo mejor para ti…

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

-Bells, tú eras adicta a él…-tu no dices nada…y no importa el que tiene que hablar soy yo…-y logre curarte, logre desintoxicar tu corazón…

So far away

(So far away)

Been far away for far too long

So far away

(So far away)

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

-Jake…gracias…-dices en un susurro apenas audible…-gracias por estar conmigo siempre y no dejarme caer…TE AMO!

-Lo sé Bells, lo sé…y sé que te casas por compromiso y no por amor…porque tú me perteneces a mi…-asientes contra mi pecho y sin poder evitarlo caen por mis mejillas un par de lagrimas…tu me sorprendes limpiándolas con tus labios, dejando a tu paso un par de besos y mi corazón late como loco…

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

(That I love you)

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

(And I forgive you)

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you any more

Believe

Hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing, 'cause i'm not leaving you any more

Believe

Hold on to me and never let me go

(Keep breathing)

Hold on to me and never let me go

(Keep breathing)

Hold on to me and never let me go

-Jake…puedes hacer algo por mi…-no puedo más que asentir, sabes que estoy a tu servicio, que siempre lo he estado…-bésame…-en tu petición no hay titubeos y hago lo que me pides, porque estoy aquí para hacer todo lo que me pidas, es un beso suave solo rosando nuestros labios y entonces tu pides permiso para intensificarlo y así lo hago, es lo que tú quieres y es lo que yo te daré…

* * *

><p>Esta es nuestra despedida, porque tu así lo deseas, porque si tu hubieras roto tu compromiso cuando descubriste que me amabas nada de esto estuviera pasando, tu no tendrías que renunciar a todas las cosas buenas que la vida te ofrece por una que tal vez no sea como te lo imaginas. "la eternidad", pero bien dicen que él hubiera no existe…Cullen me dio una oportunidad para hacerte feliz y cuando lo estaba logrando regreso, aunque me amas y eso…aunque para ti sigue siendo suficiente para mi es algo muy grande…<p>

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y deposito pequeños besos en tu rostro, tomo tus manos con las mías y las beso, en señal de agradecimiento…

* * *

><p>La música ha dejado de sonar, así que ha llegado la hora de que conozcas el lado cursi y romántico de Jacob Black…<p>

* * *

><p>Pues hasta aqui otro kpitulo, se le akba el tiempo a Jake...graxias por leer<p> 


	4. Mi pobre guitarra

**Aqi tngo q aclarar unos puntos las dos knciones q estan aqi pss solo las utilice para volver a Jake kntante, pero obvio ambas knciones tienen compositores propios...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Jacob)<strong>

Dispongo un lugar y enciendo una fogata para que nos caliente mientras estamos aquí, ya que el aire es frio y puedes enfermar y no quiero que eso pase…porque tendré entonces a un montón de vampiros dispuestos a matarme por hacer enfermar a la novia…como si me importara, yo me casaría contigo así tuvieras la peor enfermedad del mundo…

Tomo mi pobre y vieja guitarra, mientras tú me miras sorprendida…en tu mirada hay muchos sentimientos, unos que ni siquiera había visto antes, nunca en mi vida…

-¿Qué vas a hacer Jake?...-te extiendo una copa de vino que acabo de servir aunque dudas en tomarla…-¿Acaso piensas emborracharme?...-no puedo evitar reírme…y tu frunces el ceño…

-Claro que no Bells…es solo…-hago una pausa…-que vamos a brindar…-tomo mi copa y la elevo un poco…-quiero hacer un brindis…por nosotros, por nuestro amor…un amor que perdurara mientras estemos vivos…-tu levantas tu copa…-salud…

-Salud…-dices tímidamente…y le das un sorbo a la bebida y yo hago lo mismo-¿Desde hace cuanto cantas y tocas la guitarra Jake?...

-Y compongo canciones también, es parte de mi otro yo…-te miro a los ojos para notar que lo que te voy a decir te dolerá un poco…-el que no tuve tiempo de llegar a mostrarte…la guitarra fue un obsequio de mi madre…-no puedo evitar sentirme deprimido al recordar al ser que me dio la vida…tu lo notas y te acercas a mí y me abrazas…

-Tú y yo sabemos que a tu mama no le gustaría verte triste, eres el mejor chico que pude haber conocido y del cual me enamore…eres mi Jacob…-depositas un dulce beso en mis labios y otro en mi frente y te sientas a mi lado mirando la luna llena…

No dices nada y eso lo aprovecho para comenzar a cantar…el show debe continuar, y es hora de mostrar mis últimas cartas…

-Esta canción se llama…Te amaré…y tu eres mi musa inspiradora…-beso tu frente y comienzo a tocar la guitarra…

Con la paz de las montañas te amaré

Con locura y equilibrio te amaré

Con la rabia de mis años

Como me enseñaste a ser

Con un grito en carne viva te amaré

Te miro de reojo y noto que estás muy pensativa, y entonces vuelvo a mirar la luna para no equivocarme, aunque las letras salen de mi boca con tal precisión porque es todo lo que siente mi corazón…

Tus ojos se están cristalizando, y estas comenzando a sollozar, quisiera consolarte pero sabes que no puedo porque estoy ocupado con la guitarra, pero si sigues llorando soy capaz de cantar a capela con tal de que no derrames mas lagrimas.

En silencio y en secreto te amaré

Arriesgando en lo prohibido te amaré

En lo falso y en lo cierto

Con el corazón abierto

Por ser algo no perfecto te amaré

Cada palabra en esta canción, tiene un significado y lo sabes, por eso tus ojos no pueden reprimir las lágrimas…

Te amare te amare

Como no esta permitido

Te amare te amare

Como nunca ha sabido

Porque así lo he decidido te amaré

Ahora viene la parte que espero te diga, lo que mi amor puede llegar a soportar, por ti…todo lo hago por ti…

Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré

Que aunque tengas manos frías te amare

Con tu mala ortografía

Y tú no saber perder

Con defectos y manías te amare

Si Dios me permite verte convertida en un vampiro, aun así te amare, porque eres lo más importante para mí, y sé que entonces serás perfecta, pero yo te quiero con todos tus defectos…

Te amare te amare

Porque fuiste algo importante

Te amare te amare

Cuando ya no estés presente

A pesar de todo siempre

Te amare

Al caer de cada noche esperare

A que seas luna llena y te amaré

Y a pesar de todos estos

En señal de lo que fue

Seguirás cerca y muy dentro

Te amare

Te amare te amare

A golpe de recuerdos

Te amare te amare

Hasta el último momento

Seguirás cerca y muy dentro

A pesar de todo siempre

Te amare.

-Yo también te amare…-murmuras una vez que termino de cantar…se que debo esperar a que me lo pidas pero no me controlo y te beso…quiero que con cada beso sepas cuán grande es mi amor.

-Bells…no te cases…-me miras y en tus ojos hay pánico, estas sorprendida por lo que acabo de pedirte…

-Jake no puedo…-dices débilmente…-sabes que casarme nunca estuvo en mis planes…pero di mi palabra…

-Bells…amor, por favor, qué más da si firmaste un estúpido contrato, nos amamos y eso es más que suficiente…sabes que si tu lo decides puedo luchar contra el clan entero por defender nuestro amor…solo…solo tienes que pedirlo…

-Jake…no…no quiero que te sacrifiques…-sollozas contra mi pecho…-no soportaría perderte…no a ti…no a mi sol…

-No me perderás…porque si lo quieres mañana tomamos el vuelo a México, hice dos reservaciones por si mi princesa decide ir conmigo…

-No Jake…di mi palabra…y debo cumplirla…-me besas y lloras, siento tus lagrimas caer, a pesar de que tienes tus ojos cerrados eso no evita que caigan esas gotas saladas por tus mejillas…

Te abrazo y así abrazados nos quedamos por un largo rato…nadie dice nada, no hace falta y sin embargo, solo escucho el tic-tac de mi reloj…y entonces de mi boca salen palabras que no creí, que sería capaz de decir en este momento…

Reloj no marques las horas

Porque voy a enloquecer

Ella se irá para siempre

Cuando amanezca otra vez

Nomás nos queda esta noche

Para vivir nuestro amor

Y tu tic-tac me recuerda

Mi irremediable dolor

Reloj detén tu camino

Porque mi vida se apaga

Ella es la estrella

Que alumbra mi ser

Yo sin su amor no soy nada

Detén el tiempo en tus manos

Haz esta noche perpetua

Para que nunca se vaya de mí

Para que nunca amanezca

Sin querer me ha salido una melodía muy extraña y sé que la recordare siempre porque con ella estoy por cerrar una vida…una vida al lado de mi Bella Swan…

Y esa vida se me esfumo convirtiéndose en un sueño imposible y…ya es hora de regresar a la realidad, es hora que te conviertas en la señora de Cullen…

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos de sol, me hacen entender que…se termino mi tiempo…y que es hora de dejarte partir…te tengo que soltar…<p>

* * *

><p>Hasta aqi mi nuevo kpitulo, mañana otro nuevo...jeje a ver q tal m qdo...disfruten de la noche o dia...jeje saludos!<p> 


	5. ¡Si alguien sabe de algún impedimento!

**He aqui el kpitulo cinco de mi historia, espero que les guste, porque no se que tal me esta quedando...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Jacob)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Bueno Bells…-suspiro resignado…mientras tocas el timbre de tu casa…-que seas muy feliz mi amor…-lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar y te beso, nuestro último beso…<p>

Con mi buen oído, escucho a Charlie acercarse, así que termino el beso, y cuando tu padre aparece, nos mira, primero a ti y después a mí…

-Chicos…qué bueno que ya están aquí, Bella te están esperando…-y puedo olerlo, el olor dulzón del pequeño duende…

-Bella, por dios dónde estabas…-la voz de tu amiga retumba en mis oídos y un Oh! Se escapa de su boca…

-Buenos días señorita Cullen…-todos me miran sorprendidos ante tanta amabilidad de mi parte, y ella solo atina a decirme hola…

-Jacob…podemos hablar un momento…-Charlie me toma del brazo y me lleva a el exterior de tu casa, mientras veo como subes las escaleras seguida de tu amiga…-Jacob que pasa…porque has hecho todo esto…-dice cuando estamos un poco alejados de su casa…

-Pues, quería despedirme de Bella…se casa…-mi voz se quiebra al mencionar esas últimas palabras…entonces Charlie apoya sus manos en mi hombro para darme ánimos.

-Si lo sé, pero seguirán siendo amigos y tú podrás visitarla…

-No Charlie, no lo creo así…-sus ojos se posaron en los míos, como si en ellos fuese a encontrar una respuesta más lógica…-no será así porque hoy mismo me voy…

-Como que te vas, es la boda de Bella, tienes que estar ahí con ella…-trato de no estallar con Charlie, el no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa…

-Charlie, sabes que la amo, no me pidas que vaya a su boda, para que vea como destruye su vida…

-Hijo, sabes que te aprecio y que te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que Bella se case…-me da un abrazo y no puedo evitar alzar mi vista hacia tu ventana, y ahí estas, mirándonos…

-Charlie, te encargo a mi viejo, no lo dejes solo por favor…

-Claro que no Jake, eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, es el único amigo que aun me sobrevive y a partir de hoy ambos nos quedaremos solos…

-Gracias…y algún día nos volveremos a ver…-me vuelve a abrazar y entra a su casa…yo estoy por subirme a mi coche, y no puedo evitar volver a mirar tu ventana, pero ya no estás, ya debes estar demasiado ocupada…-adiós Bells, adiós para siempre…

No puedo evitar detener las miles de lagrimas que exigían salir de mis ojos, no se adonde iré, ni que será de mi vida, lo que sí sé, es que Bella Swan ya no forma parte de ella…

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella)<strong>

* * *

><p>Se fue, el único ser en todo el mundo, que es todo para mí, lo deje ir, solo…solo porque para mí es más importante cumplir mi estúpida palabra…me voy a casar con alguien que no amo, lo ame, de eso estoy segura, pero eso paso, murió el mismo día que me abandono, por segunda vez…después de eso estar con él, era más que nada porque anhelaba la eternidad, pero de que me sirve ahora si la felicidad se acaba de ir en un coche…para que tal vez, nunca lo vuelva a ver…<p>

No puedo evitar que mis lagrimas corran sin parar por mis mejillas, de pronto unos brazos gélidos me rodea, dándome un consuelo, que creo imposible de concebir…

-Tranquila Bella…todo va a estar bien…-una risa de ironía sale de mi boca…como me dice que todo va a estar bien si el amor de mi vida se va…para siempre…

Alice comenzó a arreglarme y hacer todo lo que quiso conmigo, yo solo deje que hiciera y deshiciera conmigo, mi cuerpo estaba ahí en mi habitación preparándose para "mi boda"…pero mi corazón y mi mente, estaban lejos de ese lugar, a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Soy el ser más estúpido del planeta, deje ir a la persona más especial que pude haber conocido, el ser que me hizo pasar momento inolvidables, como el día de ayer, lástima que fue nuestra despedida, todos los detalles que tuvo conmigo nunca los podre olvidar, después de todo si puede conocer al cursi y romántico Jacob Black, esa faceta suya me encanto, pero lo deje ir…

* * *

><p>-Bella, hija ya es hora…-la voz de Charlie, la escuche lejana, pero sin embargo era la hora de arruinar mi vida…se que los milagros existen, aunque sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero habrá acaso un milagro para Isabella Marie Swan…-estas hermosa…-dijo mi padre cuando me cogió del brazo para llevarme al auto que Alice nos había prestado…porque según ella sería extraño, que una novia llegara en una patrulla…ambos fingimos estar contentos con lo que estaba a punto de pasar…a mi padre no le ilusionaba que me casara, no aun y mucho menos con Edward…si el supiera que a mí tampoco me agradaba la idea…<p>

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen, había autos por doquier, se suponía que sería una ceremonia intima, pero claro son los Cullen…estoy muy nerviosa, en verdad quiero un milagro, pero sé que nada puede pasar…el mejor milagro que la vida me ha dado es Jake y el se fue…

* * *

><p>-Nerviosa…-pregunta mi padre y yo solo alcanzo a asentir…<p>

La marcha nupcial comienza a sonar, todos están ahí, mis amigos, los Cullen, la manada…todos excepto Jake…caminamos lentamente, se notara que no quiero llegar a ese punto…tal vez, pero que mas da…de todas las miradas, la de Rosalie me tiene más preocupada, ella nunca quiso esto para mi, y no sé por qué diablos no la escuche…ella es infeliz, ama a Emmett, pero es infeliz porque no tiene una vida, sino una eternidad…

-Intenta hacerla feliz…-la voz de mi padre me indica que Edward está ahora a mi lado, el toma mi mano y la besa, su gesto hace que recuerde a Jake…

-Así lo hare señor Swan…-nos giramos para mirar al cura que nos casara, y lo siento pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Jake, en el hecho de que en este momento, está abordando un avión que lo llevara a no sé qué lugar de México…

-Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas por esposo a Edward Masen Cullen, como tu legitimo esposo…-puedo notar las miradas de todos los presentes mientras el cura hace la pregunta obligada…los ojos de Edward están puestos en los míos y sin embargo trato de no mirarlo no quiero, así que con un leve asentamiento de cabeza doy mi respuesta…

-Edward Masen Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan, como tu legitima esposa…-un fuerte y claro, si acepto sale de los labios de mi casi ya esposo…-y ahora debo preguntar a los presentes, ¡Si alguien sabe de algún impedimento por lo que este matrimonio no puede celebrarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre!...-todos sabemos que nada impediría esta boda, aunque deseo con toda mi alma que Jake lo haga, sé que no pasara…él se fue…

-Si lo hay…-una mujer se puso de pie y camino hacia nosotros, todos los presentes, incluso los Cullen, estaban interesados en conocer cuál era el motivo por el que no nos podíamos casar…y sinceramente agradecía al cielo el que alguien me hubiese salvado…cuando la mujer llego a nuestro lado, note con asombro que…¡estaba embarazada!…

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui termina el kpitulo, quien sera la persona que interrumpio la boda...Bella podra tener una nueva oportunidad con Jake...<strong>


	6. Vivire

**Bueno aqi el sexto capitulo de mi historia, la vdd es que no se si va bien o que onda...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella)<strong>

-El no se puede casar, porque este infeliz es el padre del hijo que estoy esperando…-no podía creer lo que la mujer decía, pero que otra explicación podíamos encontrar, bueno…no la otra no podía ser cierta…esfume esa otra loca idea de mi mente…Edward tenía sus ojos rojos y miraba a la chica con un odio inmenso, pero nadie decía ni hacia nada hasta que…

-¡Maldito perro!...-la voz de Charlie hizo que reaccionara…mientras el tomaba a Edward por el cuello del saco…-por tu culpa mi hija dejo ir a un buen hombre…-Charlie se dispuso a golpearlo, pero Jasper y Emmett lo separaron…

-Señores por favor…tranquilícense…-la voz pasiva de Carlisle…-A todos nuestros invitados les pido una disculpa…y como podrán notar, la boda ha quedado cancelada…

-¡No!...-la voz imperiosa de Edward retumbo por primera vez después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo…-la boda se realizara…

-Que te hace pensar que me casare contigo…-mi voz sorprendió a todos, a tal grado que temí, que alguien me golpeara en ese momento…

Después de tanto esperar había obtenido el milagro que deseaba, aunque el principal ya estuviera en un avión, alejándose de mí…

La gente se marcho, quedándonos solo los Cullen, los Volturis, la chica embarazada, mis padres y yo, y la manada, en caso de que necesitáramos protección.

-Quisieras contarnos, la historia que Edward omitió decirnos…-dijo Alice un poco sobresaltada…mientras la chica se removía incomoda en su asiento…

-Primero que nada mi nombre es Nicole Arcuri…y…

-Espera, espera, nos estás diciendo que eres parte de una de las familias reales más importantes de Italia…-la chica asintió ante la acusación de Rosalie.

-A Edward lo conocí en una de nuestras fiestas hace cinco meses…el estaba muy deprimido y…

-Y tu muy sacrificada lo consolaste, ahí por dios eso es viejo…

-El punto es que una cosa llevo a la otra y he aquí, que aunque tarde mucho en dar con él, así que…-dijo señalando a Edward…-tengo cinco meses de embarazo…

-Eso no puede ser cierto, yo no soy el padre…-grito Edward desesperado tratando de defenderse…

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que fuiste el primero…así como también sabes que estaba en mis días fértiles…fue un descuido de ambos, tú no usaste protección, aun cuando yo te lo sugerí…

-Hija creo que no es necesario que conozcamos todos los detalles, es hora de ir a casa…-la voz de mi padre retumbo en mis oídos, a punto estuve de reclamarle a Edward el que haya hecho el amor con alguien más, cuando yo tantas veces estuve dispuesta a entregarle mi virginidad…maldito sea…pero ese era un tema que mis padres no debían escuchar…

-Tienes razón…-dije poniéndome de pie…dejando ahí el velo tirado…

-Bella, te amo, esto no cambia nada…-dijo Edward mirándome con tristeza, pero eso ya no funcionaria conmigo…

-Para mi cambia todo…porque entérate de una vez…que desde hace mucho, mis sentimientos cambiaron…y si pensé casarme contigo…sinceramente era porque di mi maldita palabra…y de ver sabido que hoy me esperaba una sorpresa como esta, ayer mismo le hubiese pedido a Jacob que me llevara con el…pero como siempre…la estúpida Bella, decidió cumplir su palabra…y ahora el no está…pero aun así, se que algún día lo encontrare y si él me sigue amando, lo conquistare…-hice una pausa para tomar aire…-y una cosa más, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, porque ustedes no me han hecho nada…-dije dirigiéndome a los demás Cullen…-les pido, es más les suplico, que no me busquen, no me llamen, no hagan nada…por favor…en especial tu Edward…

-Ya oyeron a mi hija…-la voz de Renné salió como una orden, lo cual agradecí, porque era eso lo que necesitaba, el apoyo de mis padres…

Subí a recoger mis cosas seguida por mis padres, después de eso, me dirigí al jardín donde aun estaban todos reunidos…

-Y no se preocupen, su maldito secreto está a salvo conmigo y es algo con lo que tratare de vivir…-ahora sí, salimos lo más rápido posible de la mansión Cullen, seguidos por la manada…quienes se mantuvieron al margen de la situación…

Ahora mi mayor temor era que Jacob se imprimara algún día y se alejara de mí, pero aun así, haría lo que él siempre había deseado…que viviera, y para eso, empezaría por planear como le haría para que me aceptaran en alguna universidad…

Cumpliré uno de mis sueños y lo esperare…y si al final el no regresa, no habrá desilusión ni nada por el estilo, solo, me concentrare en mi futuro como abogada…eso tengo que hacer

* * *

><p>Se que esta cortito el capitulo pero hoy mismo subire el que sigue jeje...sale los quiero dejen sus comentarios...y diganme si va bien o que onda...<p> 


	7. Cinco años después

**Ya listo, lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el kpitulo 7**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrador)<strong>

* * *

><p>Han pasado ya cinco años desde que Jacob se marcho, cinco años desde que Edward y los Cullen se marcharan de Forks para empezar una nueva vida junto con Nicole y el bebe, que por cierto, era niño y se llamaba Alexander, en honor a Alejandro Magno…cinco años en los que Bella se consagro como una excelente abogada, cinco años desde que Jacob se convirtió en un cantante reconocido…<p>

Pero a pesar de ello, ni Bella ni Jacob, han encontrado el amor…y a partir de hoy su vida cambiara…

* * *

><p>Bella creó una fundación llamada Black-Bells, en la que se daba ayuda a niños huérfanos, la fundación tenía como sede principal Seattle, y Bella visitaba a su padre cada fin de mes, entre los colaboradores más cercanos de la fundación se encontraban: Ángela, Ben y Lauren, todos ellos amigos del instituto y ahora grandes profesionistas. Ángela era administradora, Ben era el doctor particular y Lauren la encargada de la publicidad y eventos de beneficencia.<p>

Mientras tanto Jacob, se volvió el artista revelación del año 2010, gano varios premios con su primer disco, y ahora promocionaba su segundo disco titulado "Imprimado de ti"…con el cual había comenzado una gira por varios condados de Estados Unidos, si, Jake nunca viajo a México, sino que viajo a Los Ángeles, donde estuvo un año entero trabajando como cantante en una taberna, hasta que un conocido productor lo escucho y le dio una oportunidad para demostrar su talento…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces Lauren?...-pregunto Bella a su amiga, curiosa al notar que la chica estaba muy atenta a la computadora que tenía enfrente…<p>

-Pues, preparo el próximo evento de beneficencia, busco sugerencias en internet…-dijo la chica señalando la pantalla…

-Okey, bueno chicos nos vemos el lunes, cualquier cosa les aviso, mi vuelo sale en menos de una hora…-dijo Bella consultando su reloj…

-Claro Bella, cuídate y salúdanos a Charlie…-dijo Ángela

-Sí, chao a todos…-dijo mientras tomaba su portafolio y una pequeña maleta…

-Adiós Bella…-dijeron los tres chicos al unisonó.

* * *

><p>Bella tomo su vuelo a Port Ángeles, mientras Jacob, bajaba del suyo, pues estaría una semana en Seattle para ofrecer un par de conciertos…<p>

* * *

><p>-Según la lista de popularidad de este mes, el más adecuado para este evento seria Jacob Black…<p>

-¿Jacob Black?...-dijeron Ángela y Ben al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ¿por qué?...-dijo Lauren mirándolos fijamente…

-Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre más antes, pero no lo recuerdo bien…-dijo Ángela, mientras intentaba recordar…

-Debió haber sido cuando platicábamos de música o algo así, porque él es un chico talentoso, ha ganado ya varios premios…-puntualizo Lauren.

-Si debió de ser eso…-concluyo Ángela.

-Y saben que es lo mejor de todo, que no nos costara mucho…-dijo pausadamente…-aunque la mejor parte es que…-la chica se puso de pie…-está aquí en Seattle…

-Pues qué esperas para contratarlo…-ahora Ben fue el que hablo, mostrando interés al fin en el tema…

* * *

><p>La vida de Jake se había vuelto algo que nunca se imagino, era famoso y muy conocido por todo el Este de Estados Unidos…ahora tenía que evitar salir en público si no quería tener a una muchedumbre de chicas que lo persiguiesen, aunque él lo hacía porque no quería imprimarse, pero el chico no sabía que el ya había encontrado su imprimación, y cuando se dio cuenta decidió crear su segundo disco.<p>

La vida no era fácil para ninguno de los dos, porque ambos sabían que les hacía falta algo, y ese algo tenia nombre…"el amor".

* * *

><p>-Jacob, han llamado para pedir una presentación para un evento de beneficencia…-comento el manager de Jake.<p>

-En donde…-contesto el joven…

-Aquí, en Seattle…-Jake sonrió, ante la respuesta que le acababan de dar…

-Claro, y como has dicho es un evento de beneficencia, así que lo hare de forma gratuita…-puntualizo Jacob…

-Pero…-el manager quiso protestar…

-Pero nada, me conoces y sabes que soy altruista…y mas para las causas nobles…-declaro Jacob.

-Okey, el evento es el próximo fin de semana…

* * *

><p>El destino los separo, y ahora será el destino quien los volverá a unir…<p>

* * *

><p>Hasta aqi el kpitulo, se que estan cortitos, pero ya ksi se akba esto, tengo pok inspiracion...lo siento... :(<p> 


	8. Reencuentro

**Aqi el kpitulo ocho...se acerca el final...bueno...lean y dejen su comentario**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrador)<strong>

* * *

><p>El día del evento llego, y todo el equipo técnico de Jacob Black, se encuentra en el lugar…hasta este momento, Bella no sabía quién era la estrella invitada al evento de beneficencia, ya que se le habían presentado un par de inconvenientes en Forks, pero había prometido que llegaría.<p>

Por su parte Jake tampoco sabía para quien iba a tocar, ya que su manager y Lauren eran los que habían hecho la contratación.

* * *

><p>Jake partió rumbo a la fundación, en un auto normal, nada ostentoso para ser un cantante, aunque si por él hubiese sido, se hubiese ido en moto. La verdad es que Jake añoraba tanto regresar el tiempo hasta aquellos días donde paseaba en moto junto con Bella…el chico soltó un suspiro al viento…<p>

-Hola Jake…-la dulce voz de ella lo saco de su concentración, mientras se giraba en su dirección…

-¡Kim!, hola princesa…-respondió Jake a Kimberly Corman, la hija de su manager…

-Listo para la acción…-pregunto la chica emocionada…

-Siempre lo estoy pequeña…-Jake apreciaba mucho a la chica, la consideraba como una hermana, ella era un año mayor que él, y creo que no nos sorprenderá saber, que la chica está enamorada de Jake, pero conoce todo con relación a Bella.

-No lo sé, déjame pensarlo…-dijo la chica sonriendo divertida…

-Vamos Kim, hazlo por mí…-le dijo Jake, acercándose a ella lentamente…hasta quedar ambas miradas unidad…

-Lo pensare…-dijo la chica alejándose rápido de ahí, Jake puso cara de desconcierto mientras veía como la chica salía de su camerino.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Estoy atrasada, perdí mi equipaje y no tengo tiempo para ir a mi casa a arreglarme, lo tendré que hacer en la oficina, solo espero que Ángela haya hecho lo que le pedí"…<p>

Tome el primer taxi que encontré, le di la dirección y le pedí que hiciera todo por llegar rápido a esa dirección.

Corrí a mi oficina y ahí estaba mi vestido de gala, los accesorios adecuados y unas zapatillas que hacían juego con el atuendo…agradecí a Ángela en mi mente, salí disparada hacia el baño y me cambie…

Sobre mi escritorio había un CD, pero no había tiempo para escuchar música, tenía el tiempo contado.

Tome el elevador que me llevaría a la planta baja donde se encontraba el salón de los eventos especiales…a lo lejos divise a mis amigos y me acerque a ellos.

-Hola…-salude a Ben y Ángela, que estaban de espaldas, y ambos se giraron a verme…

-Bella, te ves hermosa…-mi amiga siempre me decía cosas como esa…

-Tú también te vez guapa…donde esta Lauren…-dije buscándola con la mirada…

-Allí…-dijo Ben señalando al escenario…

-Damas y caballeros, es un honor para mí…-hizo una pequeña pausa…-presentarles a un joven cantante…traído desde Los Ángeles…él es Jacob Black…

Debía ser una broma, de mal gusto, el no podía estar aquí, sentí que mi vista se nublaba y como los brazos de Ben me rodearon para que no callera…

-Bella, Bella…-la voz angustiada de Ángela y el olor a alcohol hizo que reaccionara…-¿Estás bien?

-Si es solo, que he estado bajo mucha presión los últimos días…-mentí, y ellos asintieron mientras posaban sus ojos nuevamente en el escenario. Si me desmaye fue por la impresión, Jake estaba frente mío, como un cantante famoso, no como mi Jake…no como mi amigo…

Se veía tan guapo como siempre, aunque en su mirada se le notaba tristeza, y sin poder reprimir las lagrimas aparecieron en mis ojos, pero debía ser fuerte, por el, porque si él era feliz yo también tenía que serlo.

* * *

><p>-Si ya lo presentía…Si lo predije y sucedió…Dicen que cuando algo empieza mal sin excepción no acaba bien…Si decidimos no escuchar…-iba a seguir cantando cuando de pronto…<p>

-Si tal vez hubiera sido dulce y mucho menos frágil…Si tú hubieras sido amor más tierno y no tan volátil…-una chica salió con un micrófono en la mano, parecía apenada…pero entonces lo vi...los ojos de Jake tomaron un brillo especial cuando ella apareció.

-Dejaste de quererme deje de enamorarte…Queriendo ser fuerte, deje de buscarte…Y fuimos cobardes, tontos los dos…Se desintegra el amor oh oh…-cantaron los dos al unisonó, se les veía tan bien juntos, ella era su felicidad, ya no me cavia la menor duda, había encontrado su imprimación…ahora yo debía buscar mi propia felicidad…

-Tú con tu indiferencia…-la voz de Jake, ahora era diferente, y en su cara se había posado mi sonrisa…

-Yo fue mi edad mi inmadurez…-cantaba la hermosa chica…

-Y al final tú no me convertiste en la mejor versión de mí…Y al final no pude provocar todo lo bueno que hay en ti…Dejaste de quererme deje de enamorarte…Queriendo ser fuerte…Deje de buscarte y fuimos cobardes…Tontos los dos…Se desintegra el amor oh oh…Se desintegra el amor…Se desintegra el amor oh oh…Deje de quererte y tu de enamorarme…Queriendo ser fuerte…Jamás me buscaste y fuimos cobardes…Tontos los dos…Se desintegra el amor…Se desintegra el amor …Se desintegra el amor …Si ya lo presentía…Si fue mi edad mi inmadurez…-los presentes aplaudieron ante la magnífica actuación…yo también lo hice, solo me quedaba eso.

* * *

><p>Jake fue mi pilar para conseguir todo esto, y ya no es mío, porque no lo acepte hace tiempo, y ahora he aquí las consecuencias.<p>

* * *

><p>-Antes que nada, buenas noches a todos, damas y caballeros…-dijo…-es para mí un grato honor estar aquí con ustedes…-hizo una pausa…-ella es Kimberly…-claro su impronta, olvido decir…mientras le daba la mano a la chica, que la tomo nerviosa…-Si o no, Kim canta precioso…quieren que siga cantando conmigo…-pregunto a los asistentes.<p>

-¡Sí!...-dijeron los presentes…

-¿Qué dices Kim, aceptas?...-la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse…eso se le noto a distancia…

-Al publico lo que pida…-dijo casi en un susurro, aunque fue apreciado por todos los presentes que aplaudieron complacidos…

Jake se acerco lentamente a ella y deposito un beso en su mejilla, eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre, si, estaba celosa…pero el ya no era mío…entonces Jake con un movimiento hizo que los músicos comenzaran a tocar…

-La vida pasa…el tiempo vuela…la distancia no se acorta…al contrario, me envenena…y me parte el corazón... (Me parte el corazón)…-comenzó a cantar ella, ante la mirada atenta de Jake…

-Las madrugadas son refugio de mi locura, y los recuerdos me amenazan y me clavan por la espalda, tantas dudas… (Tantas dudas)…-Jake comenzó a cantar y dirigió su mirada al público, y entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron…su sonrisa se esfumo y de mis ojos brotaron miles de lagrimas…no pude mas, salí corriendo del lugar…llorando, como siempre…

* * *

><p>listo hasta aqi el kpitulo, nos vemos y dejen sus comentarios<p> 


End file.
